Triple Trouble
by TheLittlest
Summary: The Komori's meet the Sakamaki's. Trouble ensues. (i.e. my bad attempt at humour).
1. Chapter 1

**This story is crack mixed in with a pinch of seriousness... enjoy this mess that I have created. **

**WARNING: Swearing will be present in this story, and so will the mention of suggestive themes (although I'm sure they won't be anything other than mentioned). **

**ANOTHER WARNING: This story is mine, please don't copy it, or you'll be getting a stern word from me. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

The road was almost silent, with not even the leaves making their usual whisper. The only noise heard was from the steady thrum of a car, slowly heading its way down the road. The car was sleek, shiny from its new washing and brand new, by the gentle purr of the engine. Inside, were three girls.

Yui Komori sat behind the driver, string out of the tinted glass. She was worried – what would happen in their new house that they would be living in? Who were the people she would be staying with? So many questions swirled around in her head, and she could barely think straight. Yui glanced over to her left. She wished she could be as carefree as Karin was. Her sister was staring straight ahead, seeming to be watching where the driver was going. But Yui knew that look in her eye - she was definitely drifting off into her own world.

Aya looked to be concentrating on something outside of the car, and Yui sighed to herself. Looks like she wouldn't be able to talk to her sisters about her worries this time; not when they were so distracted with their own thoughts, anyhow. Turning her focus back to outside the window, Yui moved her hands from their clasped position, to her prayer hands. _God, please hear my voice... let this visit away from Father be beneficial to me and my sisters. _Even though she felt slightly uncomfortable with leaving the church walls, she knew her father wouldn't send them anywhere dangerous.

Although, she doubted Karin or Aya would care, even if they did.

'Hey, what do you think they'll be like?' Karin broke the silence, and Yui turned to her younger sister. Karin was still in her usual slouched position, but this time, her eyes were pointed steadily above herself. Aya had also turned from whatever she was staring at, instead directing her piercing gaze towards Karin. 'I'm not sure, but I hope they will be good, Christian people.' Yui said, smiling at her sisters. Their Father would never dream of sending them to anywhere that wasn't a good, loving family; even if they weren't Christian, Yui wasn't one to shove religion down people's throats.

Aya snorted, crossing her legs neatly. 'I doubt they're Christian. They don''t live anywhere _close _to a church - in fact, they live pretty far away from the actual town itself.' Karin gasped, sitting upright.

'Wait, that means we won't get to hang in town for as long as I hoped we would!' Karin pulled a disappointed expression, making Yui laugh. 'Don't worry, Karin. I'm sure they'll let us out of the house to wonder around town for a bit.'

'I sure hope they do, or I'm rioting.' Aya said nothing, but instead nodded her head outside the window. 'Well, I hope you don't riot any time soon. We're here.' Yui leaned over at the same time as Karin, as they both peered outside of Aya's window. 'You know, you could just look out of the front window.'

'Shut up, let us see!' Yui said nothing, staring at the house with slight awe and fear. To say it was massive would be an understatement - it was _massive. _It looked quite old too; the bricks had a yellow colour to them, and vines were slowly consuming half of the walls. 'Damn, Dad sent us somewhere r-i-c-h to live! God, I hope they have a pool to boot!' Karin said, and Yui could almost taste the glee in her voice. 'We're definitely going to get lost in there!' Yui squeaked. She didn't have much sense of direction, and Karin had even less. Sure, Aya could be smart when she wanted to be, but she most definitely wouldn't help if they ended up going in circles.

The car was slowing down, and Yui unbuckled her seatbelt. She didn't know how long it would be until their Father came back, but she hoped she could have a good time here. He did say they were relatives of their's... 'C'mon Yui, we've _got _to check this place out!' Karin said, practically dragging Yui out of the car.

'S-Slow down, Karin! There's no rush to get inside!'

'Actually, there is a rush.' Aya was out of the car first, and already had her luggage in her hand, 'it looks like it'll be raining soon. Hurry up, before we get soaked.' Yui hurried to get her luggage, just as Karin was thanking their driver. 'Hey, thanks sweetheart!' Yui could hear Karin giggle, and she sighed. As soon as they were away from the church, too! 'Karin, stop trying to fuck the driver.' As Karin spluttered in mock outrage (Yui sincerely hoped that Karin wasn't trying to... do it with the driver. He was an old friend of their Father, and that would just be... odd) Yui finally got her luggage out, and soon the car was just a speck in the horizon.

Yui stared at the disappearing dot the longest, feeling an urge to call the driver back and asked to be taken back to the church. Yui sighed - she always did get homesick the easiest, and her stomach was especially churning today. Turning around, she saw that Karin and Aya were already past the gate, and walking towards the front door. Honestly, couldn't they even wait for her? 'Hey guys, wait for me!' Yui shouted, quickly approaching her sisters. Karin and Aya turned around, and Karin smirked at her. 'We were waiting for you, but you were too busy ogling at the driver to follow us!' Yui blushed - she _did not _like the driver! He was at least double her age (that may have been an exaggeration, but Yui wasn't going to admit anything) and he had a goatee, for crying out loud!

Once she had caught up to her sisters, light droplets of rain had already began to fall. 'Aw man, we took way too long. Let's go into the house, now. I spent way too long on my hair for it to be ruined like this!'

'Really? I didn't notice; it still looks like a cat shit in it and tried to bury it, if you asked me.'

'Ugh, I hate that you're probably right as well, goddamn bitch.'

'Please don't use the Lord's name in vain!'

* * *

Aya watched as Yui knocked on the door twice. She had to say - the house was spectacular. It was so much bigger than what she was used to, although she couldn't shake the feeling of something shrouded behind the hard walls. A deep secret, some hidden bodies, a nightmare come true... Aya felt muted amusement rise up inside her stomach. No doubt, was she and Karin going to have fun with this. Her thoughts quickly shifted back to Yui, and she smiled slightly.

Everyone thought Yui was the youngest, despite that being Karin (although, Aya couldn't blame them). Aya felt bad, as she knew how much Yui hated being away from home. It was clear that she was their Father's favourite, too, although that wasn't so difficult when Yui was competing against people like her and Karin. Even though it was never a competition... their Father never treated them any differently than each other, which Aya was glad about.

'Um, hello? Is anyone home?' Yui called out, and Aya sighed. The rain was really starting to pick up, as well. Were they really not home? 'This is a terrible time to go grocery shopping, I must say...' Aya murmured. Karin didn't seem all that pleased with the outcome either, and her hair really _was _getting in a bad state. Aya was only joking before, but now it really did look like something had shit in it. 'How rude of them, to leave three fair maidens to stand by themselves in the cold!'

'And in the rain,' Aya offered. She hated rain as much as the next person.

'And in the rain, too! Despicable!' Karin walked over to the door, and Aya braced herself. Karin was none too gentle when trying to get her way. 'Oi, open up this door or-' The three stared as the door swung open. 'Oh... um, thanks?' Karin tried, looking up. Aya looked up to, and raised an eyebrow. There was nobody there - just like a bad horror movie, the door had opened by itself. 'This is a bit creepy, guys...' Yui said, taking a step back from the door.

Karin kept going forward like a trainwreck, even though she was clearly spooked too. Aya shook her head, staying behind with Yui. She wasn't prepared to die today, in both body and mind. Karin turned around, shooting Aya a betrayed look. Aya looked onward, ready to warn her sister if anything popped out from the darkness. 'Aren't you going to come with me? I mean, I get Yui, but you too?' Ignoring Yui's indignant replies, Aya shook her head and motioned for Karin to keep walking. 'Nuh-uh, not today buddy. Look, when you're taken into the darkness or some shit like that, I'm taking Yui and we're booking it out of here.'

'You're not going to save me? And also, _why am I the guinea pig here?_'

Aya stared at Karin, her expression carefully blank. 'It's the youngest that have to go first, Karin. Now honour us, and continue walking.'

'Isn't the eldest supposed to sacrifice themselves or some shit like that?'

Yui interrupted them, her soft voice barely heard above the lightning. 'Why don't we just _not _go in there?' Yui said, wincing as the lightning flashed in front of her. Aya stared at her, and then back into the rain, and winced. She wasn't sure if she wanted to spend half an hour waiting in the rain for a cab. 'I don't know, Yui. It looks bad out there, and plus, it'll take forever for another cab to come and pick us up. I think our best bet is in there, no matter how scary it looks.'

Karin sighed, holding her hand out. At first, Aya didn't understand.

Aya gently grasped Karin's hand, and Karin grabbed Yui's hand with her spare one. 'Now, why don't we enter this place together?' Karin said, playful smirk just a little more genuine. Aya smiled, and then nodded. 'Right. Karin, you lead the way.'

'How the hell am I supposed to lead the way when I'm in the middle?'

'You have a point. Yui, lead the way.'

'No way!'

* * *

It was much darker in the house than Karin had expected. Sure, it had looked pretty damn spooky when she was only outside, but she was at least expecting some lights to turn on, like they did in those horror movies. But no, there was only more darkness.

'This place is _really _creepy,' Yui said, sucking in a light breath. Karin shivered dramatically, and turned to Yui. Pulling pranks on Yui were the funniest. 'Oh my god, I think something jut touched my leg...' Karin watched with badly concealed glee as Yui's eyes widened, and she winked at Aya when Yui turned around to question her. Aya stood still for a second, before a _very _noticeable shiver ran down her spine.

'I felt something too, Yui, Karin... I think there's something here...' Aya whispered, closing her eyes. Karin had to stifle a giggle as Yui pulled the two closer to her, squeezing her eyes tight. 'Oh, I knew that leaving the church was a bad idea! And also Karin, stop using the Lord's name in vain!' Karin let out a small burp of a giggle then - she loved how Yui's brain worked sometimes.

After a few seconds of them standing in a small huddle, Karin felt something pinch the side of her stomach. 'Ow!' she said, letting go of Aya's hand to rub the sore spot. At least she wasn't lying about something touching her now. Yui opened her eyes, worry clearly written in them. Now Karin felt bad for playing pranks on her, damnit. 'Karin, are you okay?'

Instead, Karin looked over to Aya, who just shook her head. Karin's blood ran a slight temperature cooler. 'Wait a minute... were you two playing a prank on me?' Yui said indignantly, and Karin flashed her a grin. 'Aw, you found us out!'

'Sometimes I really don't like you two...'

Karin's grin faded as Yui pouted at her, but then she stared at Aya. 'Are you lying about not pinching me, too?' Aya once again shook her head, already making her way towards the door (dragging Karin and Yui along with her as she did). 'Yeah, I definitely didn't pinch you. To be honest, I think I'll have better chance with standing outside in the rain than being in here.'

Karin sighed. She really didn't want her hair to get messier than it already was - she had peeked at her reflection in the window and couldn't help but agree with Aya - but she also didn't want to spend anymore time than necessary in the creepy-ass mansion. 'Yeah, I'm gonna agree with you on that one Aya. Yui, you still have your cross necklace, right?'

Yui nodded, and Karin noticed the gleam of the silvery-pink metal against her neck. 'Good. Because I didn't bring mine.'

_'What?'_

'And neither did Aya, either. So you can't just blame me - I was influenced by my big sis!' Karin grinned toothily at Aya, who just rolled her eyes at her. 'How could you not bring your necklaces! Father gave those to us with the instructions to always have them on your body, remember?' Yui berated, fixing Karin and Aya with a stern stare; somehow at the same time, too.

Karin shrugged. 'Well, there were plenty of things Dad told us not to do that I still did. Remember David about two years ago, when we had that big celebration at the church? Yeah, we also had a celebration, but alone, when everyone had left-'

'I don't want to hear it!' Karin laughed out loud, drinking in Yui's embarrassed face. 'It's so funny to wind you up, Yui.'

'AS funny as it might be, I think we've run into a dilemma,' Aya turned around, and lightning lit up her face once again. 'The door is locked tight.' She sighed, and Karin frowned. 'There really is some spooky ghost shit happening in this house, I was right after all.' Aya turned to face them once again, as Yui asked her what they were going to do. Karin and Aya stared at each other, and Karin felt a smirk growing on her lips. Somewhere, she heard Yui groan, 'oh no, not one of your synchronised plans hat never work again...'

'Plan B - breaking through a window.' Aya and Karin nodded at each other, and they both turned to Yui. Karin felt a little guilty that poor Yui had to be the subject of their pranks all the time, but just couldn't help herself -her sister was so naive sometimes, it was honestly quite scary. 'Since we're probably going to get cursed if we pick up a chair from this place, we're just going to have to throw you through the window Yui.' Aya stated.

That girl could be so straight-faced when she wanted to be.

Yui shook her head furiously, her blush growing ever the more stronger. 'Guys, be serious for once! What if we're actually trapped in here? Then what are we going to do?' Karin shrugged, doing another quick once-over of the room again. It was quite big, with a big staircase leading upwards, and then splitting into two. 'Guess we'll just have to camp it out Harry-Potter style under the stairs, if we really can't find our way out of this place.' Karin suggested, nodding at her brilliant plan. Aya thumped her in the back while Yui stared at her, obviously exasperated.

Like she was expecting a straight answer, _honestly._

'We do have cellphones - unless you forgot yours, Karin.' Aya turned her cellphone on, its bright screen contrasting harshly against the dark setting. Karin's eyes stung from the light. 'I do have my phone, thanks very much!' A thought popped into her head, sending her into a panic. What if they didn't have WiFi? Oh sweet Jesus, Karin wondered. _What if they didn't have WiFi? _Karin wasn't sure if she could stay there if there wasn't any WiFi available to her, and said so to her sisters.

This earned her another smack on the back and an even bigger disapproving look form Yui. 'It doesn't matter if they don't have WiFi, they're kind enough to let us stay here in the first place!' Yui said, seeming to forget about the creepy situation they were in. 'I don't care if they're the fucking King of England or something, if they don't have WiFi I'm smashing a window and getting out of here!'

A white light appeared suddenly, and Karin looked up to see a horrifying face inches away from her own. She squealed and thrust her fist out, hitting the face square in its nose. The face... made quite a feminine noise of pain, and the realisation dawned on Karin that maybe, _maybe _it was Aya playing a trick on her. 'What the fuck Karin, you can't just hit everything you see,' Aya wheezed out, as Yui rushed over to help her.

Well, it served her right for trying to scare her, and Karin told her so. All she got back was a laugh.

'Well, I scared you, right?'

'Bitch I screamed to make you feel better!'

'I guess this punch was to make me feel better then.'

'Damn right it was!'

'I swear if you guys don't stop fighting right now!' Karin sighed, fixing Aya with a mock-heated glare. Yui sighed, helping Aya back to her feet. Aya held up her phone, and showed the reason why her face was looking scary (well, scarier than it usually looked. When Karin tried to tell her that, all she got was a stomp on the foot from Yui). Her flash was on, and she waved it all over the place. 'We can look around using this,' Aya said.

Karin sighed. It looked like they weren't going to go through with Plan B, or Plan Harry Potter... 'Well, looks like we'll have to split up and search around this place. If you find anyone, holler!' Aya said, already wondering off in a random direction. Yui sucked in a harsh breath, and Karin turned back to Aya. 'Oi! You trying to get us killed? Have you ever _watched _a horror movie before - we probably shouldn't split up!'

Aya turned around, flashing her phone under her chin again. 'That's my plan.' Without another word, she was off, letting the darkness shroud her. Karin rolled her eyes. Aya could be so dramatic when she wanted to be. Still, she didn't even know what she was looking for. Maybe a light switch? The place did look quite old fashioned, though... so probably a candle. 'Um, can we stay together, Karin? I _really _don't want to be going around here all alone...' Yui whispered, and Karin grinned.

Turning her flashlight on, Karin shone it above them, creating a nice light so they could properly see each other. 'Of course we can! If Aya screams, we can just bolt it towards the fastest door, got it?' When Yui shot her another 'are you serious?' look, Karin laughed. 'Not really. But seriously, if anything happens to me or Aya, or you hear a weird sound, jump though the nearest window. This place has plenty of those.' Yui smiled at Karin, turning her flashlight on. 'I'm sure it won't have to get to that point, Karin. Now, let's try and find someone who can help us, okay?'

'You don't need to. I'm right here.'

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought in the comments below!**

**~TheLittlest~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, the chapter came out quicker than I expected it to. It's in a bit of a mess though - I'm not sure that I'm completely happy with everything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS. ONLY THE OC'S, KARIN AND AYA. THAT IS ALL I OWN.**

**It's quite tricky, working out the boy's reactions to things. Although some of it's from what they say in the anime, making up new scenarios is going to be trickier than I expected.**

**Also, who's your favourite DiaBoy? Mine's Subaru (he's the definite best boy, fight me about it. I'll win).**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Trapped**

* * *

Yui jumped at the sudden voice. It was far too close to her ear for comfort! She whipped her head around, at the same time Karin whispered, 'what the fuck,' in her other ear. Yui held in her whimper – she knew that coming to this place was a bad idea.

The first thing Yui saw when she turned around were two glowing, green eyes. She yelped, and took a step backwards, tumbling down. The voice chuckled, and Yui zoomed out from his eyes.

… He was handsome. She had to admit that, at least.

'What the fuck?' Karin repeated, in a much louder voice. Yui grabbed the hand that Karin had offered her, blushing slightly. Why was it always her tripping everywhere? The boy turned to look at Karin, his eyes narrowed. Yui took the opportunity to scrutinise him properly. He looked to be about their age, with boyish features and slim body. Yui looked down, and grimaced slightly.

For a boy their age, he sure did have bad fashion sense. He didn't seem to know how to tie a tie, either – it was just strung around his neck like an odd choker. 'This isn't your house, so don't be so damn loud,' he muttered, shooting Karin with a sharp glare.

Yui saw Karin pout, before the boy turned back. This time, his glare was directed at Yui. For what reason? Yui didn't know. 'Excuse me, but who are you?' Yui asked curiously. He smirked, showing off two sharp canines.

'You already know that, Pancake. I'm Yours Truly.' He shoved his thumb into his chest, and his smirk grew into a full-fledged grin. Clearly, he was expecting Yui to get it. She was confused – was he famous?

She heard Karin laugh from behind him. 'You're funny.' The boy narrowed his eyes, and Yui winced. She wished that Karin didn't provoke everyone she met. Her sister seemed to have a knack for pissing people off. 'I'm sorry, don't listen to her. She doesn't mean it.' But the boy seemed to ignore her, squaring up at Karin.

Yui gave wide-eyes to Karin, who just winked at her back. What was she thinking! She'll get them kicked out, at this rate (truthfully Yui wasn't completely against that thought; it was still weirdly dark and the boy didn't seem that friendly at all). 'What's so funny about me, Tits?' he sneered, edging closer to Karin.

Karin stood her ground, and Yui prayed for Aya to return before Karin got the Heavens knocked out of her. 'It's just funny how you talk in third person. Isn't that a bit arrogant of you?' Yui applauded Karin in her mind, even though she was making motions to her to try and get her to stop. She never normally used 'big' words like that!

Wait, if he called Karin Tits, and Yui Pancake... Yui blushed. She definitely didn't mind getting kicked out now – she didn't want to live with a boy so horrendously rude! She wasn't a pancake! Granted, it wasn't much, but still!

Before the two could bite each others faces off, the lights flickered on. Yui looked around her in awe. The house was much nicer when it didn't look like it was haunted. It was a little old-fashioned, but she expected it from such an old house.

'Ayato, what's all this commotion about?'

'Karin, are you picking fights again?'

Two voices rung out at the same time, and Yui turned to see Aya standing behind another boy. He looked older than the red-head, though and he was slightly intimidating... Yui was sure he could throw her with only one hand, he was so tall. Karin immediately put a smile on her face, and sauntered past the first boy (Ayato, was he called?) The boy just looked annoyed at the other. 'Damn it, Reiji.'

'Aya, baby! I wasn't picking fights with anybody! Just defending Yui's boobs!' Yui blushed, mortified. How could she say that so crassly? She turned to Aya, shooting her a look. Surely Aya would take her side?

Aya nodded, giving a thumbs up to Karin. 'Good job.' she said, face serious.

Yui wished she had new sisters.

Thankfully, it seemed the man Aya had come with was more mature than Aya, Karin and Ayato(?) put together, as he only ignored Karin's rumbustious laughing. 'I believe that you are Yui Komori, and the other is Karin Komori?' he asked Yui, who nodded in confirmation. At least Aya had told him of their predicament.

He nodded, seeming to mean it only for himself, and gestured his arm to the side. 'This is no place to speak to guests. What Miss Aya informed me of is not to my knowledge, so we can further discuss this somewhere else. If you would just follow me.' he looked at something behind Yui's shoulder, 'make sure to take care of their luggage.'

Yui turned in surprise, only to see a fading face holding all of their luggage. This place was getting odder by the minute... 'wait what the fuck,' Karin said, for the umpteenth time. Aya sighed, following after the man. Karin sighed, before giving Ayato a flick to the forehead. 'See you later ginger.'

'It's red goddammit!' he snapped, seeming to want to reach over and choke Karin.

He turned around, fixing Yui with an odd stare. Yui gulped – the air suddenly felt thicker, and it was harder to breathe... his fingers twitched, his eyes gleamed, and Yui ran.

She hoped they would be able to leave before long.

Aya had found this man – Reiji, he said his name was – by pure luck. She was walking down the corridor, trying hard to not get spooked by anything (that was Yui's job). So when she shone her flashlight directly into Reiji's eyes she nearly wet herself.

He didn't move, and neither did she. They had stared at each other for at least thirty seconds, before he finally spoke. 'Who are you and what are you doing in my house?' After Aya had explained to him the situation (after a bit of confused glances and panicked thoughts like 'maybe we got the wrong house, this is going to be so awkward Christ') he had nodded and asked her to lead them to her sisters.

Of course, she wasn't surprised when she ran into her sisters that Karin was trying to pick a fight with a stranger and Yui was standing there, eyes begging Karin to stop.

Now, they were all sitting in a well-lit room with comfortable chairs and nice chin teacups, and in a nice awkward silence; Aya's favourite silences. Reiji cleared his throat. 'Now, tell me again why you three ladies are here.'

Before Aya could talk (no way in hell was she going to let Karin explain, and she could see that Yui was uncomfortable) a lilted voice came from above them. 'What have we got here?' Aya looked up, to see yet _another _boy standing a floor above them. He looked similar to the boy Karin was fighting with: only he had a fucking fedora on.

Aya pinched Karin before she could start laughing.

'Could it be? _Three _cute humans, in this house? Oh, what a treat!' And with a blink, he had disappeared from where he was standing.

'Uh, dude, we just met,' was the only indication Aya got that the boy was sitting next to her. Well, next to Karin, more like. Karin looked un-amused, and slightly creeped out. _Now _Aya was interested. You couldn't easily creep Karin out – she'll just match you with her personality. What did the strange boy do? 'Aw, you're adorable!'

He turned around, and suddenly he was very close to Aya's face. Far _too _close, in fact – hadn't this guy heard of personal space before? And then, Aya knew why Karin was creeped out. He leaned in close and licked Aya's cheek, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

What in the ever loving fuck?

'You're cute, too!' He grinned, and Aya hated how handsome he was. In fact, she didn't like how handsome _any _of them were. There could only be so many hot people in a room before Aya started feeling insecure.

'Please can I have a taste, too?' Aya heard Yui squeal as another voice spoke up, and Aya was seriously starting to get irritated now. Another boy had appeared behind Yui, and by the looks of it, had licked her too. How many of them were there?

She shared a look with Karin, who gave her an unimpressed look back. 'Hey, could you like, have some manners and _not _lick us, thanks?' Karin started off, crossing her arms and legs. Fedora-guy put his arm around her, leering. 'But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?'

'Hands off, Kanato!' the Bad-at-Tying-Ties-guy suddenly shouted, getting up on his feet. Were they all insane? 'Yours Truly saw her first, so Yours Truly will be her first everything!' he pointed at Yui, who at that point just looked confused. 'What logic is that?' Aya heard Yui mutter.

'Ew, Ginger,' Karin muttered, trying to shove Fedora-guy away from her. 'Like Yui would ever fuck _you.' _Aya sighed, feeling glad that she wasn't being felt up by some hot, but still very creepy guy. The purple-haired boy (who was holding a teddy, for some reason. Aya really was starting to think that they were all mad) only pouted at Ayato. 'But she tastes so sweet, Ayato.'

'I thought I smelt humans in here,' another voice said, and Aya closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She had so many questions that were popping up, just as fast as these boys appeared, apparently. Firstly, how the hell did they come in? Secondly – after a quick once over of the new voice – why were they all ridiculously good-looking? Thirdly, _were they all insane? _'Tch. How dare you interrupt my sleep like that!'

Yui was the first one to voice what Aya was thinking. 'How did you get in here?'

'My question first!' He punched the wall, and Aya grimaced when she saw the crack he had made. She made a quick mental note: don't get into a fight with him. Ever.

There was a small silence where everyone just stared at the hole.

'I didn't know that emos still existed!'

'Why you little-!'

'Karin I swear you have no brain.'

* * *

'Enough nonsense. Does anyone know who these women are and why they are coming to stay with us?' Everyone fell silent at this, and Ayato sat back down in his seat. Yui stood up, a little flustered. The purple-haired boy who looked about ten was still leaning over her shoulder, and Karin would feel sorry with her if she didn't have her own creep squashed up besides her.

Well, at least he was hot.

'I think there's been a misunderstanding, so we'll be going now...' Yui muttered, making her way to the exit. 'Wait, isn't the door locked?' Yui turned around, looked at her and mouthed, 'Plan B.' Karin laughed, putting her hands up to her mouth; which was a mistake.

In no time at all, the Fedora fucker had leaned in only inches away from her face. Aya stood up as well, and Karin wished she had the liberty. She didn't know when or how, but Fedora guy had slid his hand behind and around her, locking her in place. 'Could you fuck off?' Karin muttered, mainly to herself. She didn't know why, but she was getting weird vibes from Fedora.

She was getting weird vibes from all of the boys, to be honest.

'I think we do have the wrong place after all, as it seems no one knows what's going on.' Aya said, walking away from Karin. Betrayal with a dose of outrage ran through Karin's body. How dare they leave her with such creeps!

'One second.' Four Eyes stopped them in their tracks, and Karin grinned triumphantly. They weren't leaving without her. 'I am attempting to verify the situation here. Wouldn't it be impolite to leave at such a time?'

Yui was getting nervous – Karin could tell. Her eyes narrowed, as she stared at Four Eyes. Suddenly, he didn't seem so proper any more.

'Are you the girls he mentioned?' A quiet, muffled voice murmured. Another man? Seriously? Were there any women living here? Karin glanced to her left, and sure enough, there was another boy there. He was sprawled across a couch, eyes closed and earphones in. Guess he wasn't cool enough to wear airpods, was the first thought that popped into Karin's head. She could almost feel Aya and Yui's disapproving glares- oh wait, they were glaring at her.

It seemed Karin had turned predictable – at least, to her sisters.

'Shu? Do you know anything about these girls?' Four Eyes asked. Karin didn't know why, but the room seemed to get a little tenser, all of a sudden. The blonde opened his eyes, and boy, were they blue. Karin could probably drown in them.

Yui would literally drown in them.

'That guy...' Did he mean their father? Oh God, did he set some rules for them, via these guys? What if they weren't allowed to do anything fun, like it was back home? Karin dreaded Shu's next words. 'That guy contacted me the other day. He said 'we have three guests arriving from church, so please treat them with respect.''

Karin sighed in relief. At least he didn't set any rules for them. That would've been an absolute nightmare. Somehow though, the atmosphere of the room seemed to grow darker; a little more intense. What was with these guys?

'Are you telling me that Pancake, Tits and Knockers are the prospective brides? Give me a break,' Ginger snorted, staring at Yui. She shrank back into Aya's arms. Karin rolled her eyes. Was Tits the best nickname he could give her?

Truthfully though, Ginger wasn't the _most _creative name she could give him. The Fedora guy was more ginger than Ginger.

'Oh, is that all?' the small one said, his eyes seeming to get bigger. Out of all the creeps in the room, he was probably the creepiest. 'More like a sacrifice than a bride.'

… What?

'Oh, right...' Shu had spoken again, and Karin's blood ran even colder. Were these the dreaded ground rules she was waiting for? 'And he also mentioned not to kill them.'

… Never mind. Karin would take the ground rules over this. The guys were creepy as _fuck. _The grip that the stranger had next to her had grown even tighter. She shot a look towards her sisters. Yui looked terrified and slightly confused. Aya's mouth was a had line, and it looked like she was trying to edge herself and Yui closer to the door.

That bitch! She better not leave Karin behind. 'Really?' He finally spoke, and right next to Karin's ear, too. 'That means we're going to have a _very _long relationship with them. Isn't that right, little minx?' he directed the last part to Karin, and she grimaced. 'Come near me and I'll shank you.'

What was with these guys?

'It appears there is no misunderstanding.' Aya stiffened at that, turning to him. 'No, I think that there's been a big misunderstanding. If you don't mind, then we'll be leaving now.' Karin grinned. Finally, Aya was going to get them out of this situation! 'You can keep Karin though. She's the _real _sacrifice.'

'Aya I disown you as my sister.'

'Don't worry, I disowned you about ten minutes ago, when I made up my mind to leave. Have fun!'

As Aya turned to leave, Yui staring at Karin with a look of 'goodbye' in her eyes (Karin couldn't believe that Aya had turned Yui against her, how utterly rude) Karin felt a slow rise of panic bubble at her throat (not that she was scared, not really. It was Yui that was scared of things, not her).

They wouldn't _really _leave her with the creeps, would they? (Not that it would be a problem to Karin, she could easily bust her way out of anything, no problem. Really.). 'Let me introduce myself, little minx.' came a breathy whisper, making Karin's hairs stand on edge (of course it didn't _really _scare Karin, she wasn't scared at all. Promise.). 'My name's Laito. I hope we can be _very _good friends.'

Aya stopped in her tracks, and turned around. Karin was glad, at least, to see that Yui looked relieved. They really didn't plan on leaving her, did they? 'Allow us to introduce ourselves,' Four Eyes said smoothly, as if nothing had happened. Was this normal in this household?

Karin was was shocked to find that she really, _really _wanted to go home now.

'We really don't care about-'

'That is the eldest son, Shu.' Shu had fallen back asleep again, it looked like, giving a sort of sleepy grunt as a response. Karin would've found it cute if she wasn't trying desperately hard to swallow her fear.

Even though she wasn't scared. Not one bit. And that wasn't a lie, either.

'I am the second son, Reiji.' Come to think of it, Karin vaguely remembered Ginger mentioning his name. Or was it Aya? Either way, it didn't really matter. 'This is the third, Ayato.' Ah, so the Ginger finally had a name. He wasn't looking at Karin though; he was too busy staring at Yui.

Karin felt a flare of anger slightly burn away at her fear. He wouldn't be allowed to touch Yui. 'Kanato...' Ah, the freakiest of the freaks. Extra points for looking like a child, since children were easily the scariest parts of horror films.

'Laito.' Well, Karin knew that already. Laito smiled at her again, showing off his sharp canines. Were canines supposed to be that sharp, or was Karin just imagining it? 'Pleased to meet you, Little Minx,' he turned towards Yui and Aya – a relief for Karin – 'Little Bitch and Little Kitty.'

'And the last son, Subaru.' the emo just looked away, looking pissed. Karin couldn't help but think what a teenager he was being. 'This is such a waste of time.'

Yui cleared her throat from behind Aya's back. 'But this has to be a mistake! We don't know anything about brides, and besides... you're all kind of weird...' Finally, someone had put it into words!

Aya nodded her head furiously. 'What Yui meant to say, was that we're getting the fuck out and you won't be stopping us. Thank you and please release Karin, Laito.' Karin turned to Laito, with a triumphant expression written on her face.

Hopefully this guy would listen to Aya and let her go. It was _not _comfortable being squished up against a guy like that, for a long period of time. Sure, the talk might not have taken that long, but it felt like an eternity to Karin.

Laito smiled back at her with an expression that Karin could only describe as 'bitch-you-think-you-won-this-don't-you'.

'I don't think so, Kitty!' Laito sang, taunting Aya on. Karin _felt _Aya tensing. 'This minx isn't going anywhere.' Karin wanted to punch him in frustration -the only thing holding her back was the threat of getting the police called on her _again _for getting into fights.

* * *

'We... we need to contact our father!' Yui said, tugging harshly at Aya's sleeve. She didn't like how Laito was clinging onto Karin, and she felt anxiety tugging at her heartstrings. This couldn't be good for her health.

She took another step backwards, and put her hand in her pocket to try and find her phone. Her eyes widened when her fingers found nothing but thin air. 'What the-!' she whipped around to find Ayato standing – far too close for comfort – right behind her, holding up her phone with a smug expression on his face.

He did have a very punchable face, Yui thought briefly. Then she dismissed her thought with a bigger question: how did he get behind her without her, Aya or Karin noticing? She expected herself not to notice, since she could be an airhead at times, but not Karin and _definitely _not Aya.

'You looking for this, Pancake?' he asked, swinging the phone just out of reach of her. Yui blushed in embarrassment and anger; he shouldn't be allowed to make fun of her height _and _her boobs at the same time! 'Give that back to me!' Yui said, cursing his heights down to Hell.

People shouldn't be allowed to be that tall, for goodness sake!

'Should I?' Yui knew he was taunting her on, dipping his face closer to hers; but she had to get her phone back! It was the newest model and had cost their father _loads. _Yui didn't want to lose it. As Ayato threw her phone around from hand to hand, and all of Yui's pent up frustration came out at her all at once.

She stomped on his foot hard, and once she heard him groan in pain, reached to grab her phone. She felt awful for hurting someone, but was comforted by the fact that he was a jerk. From the corner of her eye, she saw Aya bring out her phone too – just a little more discreetly.

Before she could grab her phone from Ayato's loosened grip, another pale hand came and took it instead. She and Ayato looked up at the same time to see Subaru. His face looked scary and comical at the same time – like what an angry baby would look like sucking a lemon.

'I'm doing this,' he announced, and Yui watched as his fingers tightened around her phone. Everything felt as if it was going in slow-motion, then, as the shattered pieces of glass and metals dropped to the ground.

Yui felt like she could really cry, then. She heard Karin's outraged gasp of 'you fucking _better _be paying for a new one!' and saw Aya's widening of eyes, but all she could concentrate on was... how much of a _bitch _Subaru was. Even Ayato looked shocked, a smile still lingering on his face as he put his hands behind his neck.

'How could you!' Yui said, her voice shaking with frustration. IPhone Xs gone, smashed to bits on the floor! Did he not _know _how expensive those phones were? Did he not _care?_

Wow: was all that Yui's mind could conjure. What. A. Bitch.

'Get lost,' was all he said.

_Did he want to get back-handed?_

'There there, Little Bitch!' the creep that was had been hanging around Karin was right by her now, placing his long fingers on her shoulder. She held her breath – even being _that _close to him made her feel uneasy. She felt a lot worse for Karin, now: was this what she was putting up with?

'You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old phone,' he whispered. Once again, Yui was triggered. Old? _Old? _It was one of the newest models! How cut off were these brothers if they thought an IPhone Xs was _old? _

Karin didn't seem to agree with that statement either. Since she had been freed from her cage, she leapt up to her feet. 'Old? Are you out of your mind? Do you want me to come over there and show you what old looks like?' she shrieked, obviously outraged.

She had the right to be outraged, Yui guessed – it was her that eventually persuaded their father to get Yui an IPhone Xs for her birthday. Laito kept staring at Yui. 'Oh? What model, Little Bitch?'

'Xs.' Ayato gasped at the same time as Laito, as they turned to pin their brother with a stare. Yui felt relieved – it seemed they did know the expenses of the phone, after all. 'Little Bro! How _could _you?' Laito said, his voice suspiciously sounding like it was mocking Yui.

'Don't mock me!' Yui said, crossing her arms around her chest. She didn't like these brothers. They weren't even friends! A slight hand motion from her left caught Yui's attention. Aya stared at her, giving her a small nod.

Yes! It looked like Aya had gotten in contact with someone to get them out of this situation. Even though that cost Yui her phone... Karin made her way towards Yui and Aya, lightly side-stepping around Ayato, Laito and Subaru.

'So, uh, we going or what?' Karin whispered, pulling all of them into a small discussion. Aya nodded, putting a finger against her lips. Yui watched them, exasperatedly. Were they even trying to be discreet? 'Cool, okay. Yeah, cool. When are we leaving then? I was thinking like, any time between now and the nest two minutes...'

Before Aya could reply, a voice cut them off. 'Eh? How rude of you three to have a conversation between yourselves! What're you talking about, hm?' Yui turned to look at Laito, a weird mixture of annoyed and anxious.(Un)fortunately, she didn't have to answer him – Aya had that covered.

'Just discussing which one of you has the biggest bitch syndrome,' she said coolly, and Yui giggled. She loved Aya's sharp tongue as much as she hated it.

Laito pulled a wounded face, 'aw, you're so mean to us Little Kitty! Why don't you come over here so we can see who's the bitch between you and me, eh Kitty?' Yui wrinkled her nose. She wasn't one to slut-shame but... by the Heavens, was this man trying his moves out on everything! It was pretty tacky, to be fair.

'Don't go putting moves on my sisters now, buddy,' Karin warned. She whipped her head back around. 'Are we leaving or what? What's the plan, Aya?' she mouthed. Yui watched, curious to see what Aya had planned.

'Hey, I'm feeling a little bit peckish from all the talking we've been doing... neh, Teddy?' Kanato suddenly said, making the three look at him. Laito hummed, taking a step closer to Karin. Yui drew back behind Aya – the look in Laito's eyes gave a sense of muted dread to Yui.

He almost looked... inhuman.

'Tell me about it,' he murmured, baring his teeth. And all of a sudden, Yui was drawn back into her childhood bedtime stories.

...

_'Grandmother, what big ears you have!'_

_'The better to hear you with, dear.'_

_'Grandmother! What big eyes you have!'_

_'The better to see you with, dear.'_

_'Grandmother, what big teeth you have!'_

_..._

'I'm just _itching _to gobble something up right now.'

* * *

**Feel free to comment.**

**~TheLittlest~**


End file.
